As we spent the day alone
by hoshiko2kokoro
Summary: Alfred is convinced Arthur has a rainbow over his head that needs to fill his heart with color by shooting it into his veins. After two years of being together, perhaps Alfred finally can see it was him that shot it. Final off-shot of Rainbow Veins


Snow wafted down from the sky to cover London in flakes of white, whirling and dancing snowflakes that stuck to whatever it touched. Poets wrote enchanting sonnets about such weather, and artists creating stunning visuals of such moments, but right now, Arthur could care less about that supposed beauty that dead men liked. He glared at the snowflakes with such hot contempt it was surprising they didn't burst into flames.

Alfred caught this look and chuckled. He took his hand as they continued to walk towards the theater. "You will always find something to hate about the weather. I thought you liked the snow."

"I like overcast or sun," Arthur replied casually. "Anything that falls from the sky is a nuisance."

Alfred laughed. "I like it! It makes your nose and cheeks all red!"

He kissed Arthur's nose quickly in emphasis. Arthur sputtered, hiding his blushing face behind his green scarf, making Alfred laugh all the more. Alfred enjoyed these moments beside his beloved as the snow fell all around them.

They had worked so hard to be together, it was a miracle they had not only achieved it, but that they had remained in a relationship for over a year. Arthur was relaxed and comfortable these days. He laughed more, truly soaking up all of Alfred's love that was lavished upon him. In return Alfred felt like a god. His happiness couldn't be contained.

Somehow though, he never felt it was enough. They made love, he surprised Arthur at work, he took him on dates, and he bought him gifts, but it never really felt good enough. Arthur never complained. He was quite content, and would often reciprocate all of what Alfred did to him. And life went on in harmony.

They stopped at a cross walk allowing Arthur a moment to think. He suddenly felt a nasty chill slip down his spin. Arthur noticed his shiver.

"Cold, love?" he asked.

"No," Alfred mumbled. "I just… Let's not cross here, okay?"

"But the theater is just 'cross the road there." Arthur frowned. "Is something the matter?"

"I just have a bad feeling," Alfred said. He eyed the road and the cars passing by anxiously. He tugged Arthur's hand with a small smile as he turned the opposite direction. "C'mon, let's just go the long way. I'll feel better if we do."

Arthur sighed, but followed anyways. "You sure are an odd one."

"Yup!" Alfred winked at him. "You know how to pick 'em, eh?"

"Don't blame this on me," Arthur laughed. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Alfred laughed at this, but soon quieted. Eventually that strange feeling left, and Alfred felt he could relax. He squeezed Arthur's hand in his. He wasn't quite sure why, but that intersection made him feel that if he let go of Arthur's hand, he just might have lost him.

"Hey…Arthur?"

"Hm?"

"You wouldn't…ya know, leave me, would you?" Alfred was blushing to ears. He put a bit of distance between them, but kept their hands clasped. He almost felt guilty and dirty for even asking, but he had to. It would drive him crazy otherwise.

Arthur looked at him oddly. "What is with you? Strange feelings and now even stranger questions."

"I'm just curious," Alfred mumbled.

"Alfred Frederick Jones," Arthur started sternly. Alfred winced. "You are amazingly stupid to even consider I could leave you. After everything… Honestly."

Arthur stopped walking suddenly, prompting Alfred to stop as well. Arthur looked deeply into his eyes. The white snow made his own glow. Warm lamp lights encased the two in their own bubble. Instinctively Alfred shifted closer to Arthur.

"I adore you," Arthur started. His face was red, but he wasn't a stuttering mess of emotions and nerves. "You are my dearest heart. I'd move mountains to be with you. There is no chance someone or something could separate us."

"You mean it?" Alfred's breath created a small cloud in the chilly air.

"Yes," Arthur whispered, leaning in to kiss his lips lightly. "Yes, my love."

Alfred smiled as he pressed his forehead against Arthur's. That night seemed to last forever. Alfred recalled it often when he sat in his cubicle. When there was a moment he didn't have to answer the phone or clack away on the computer, he would look at the photographs of him and Arthur together. A few were candid shots of Arthur, but most were from their time in New York City. It would make him smile even on the worst of days.

Over dinner near the middle of December, Alfred suddenly proposed, "Why don't we go to New York for Christmas this year?"

Arthur looked up from his plate, his fork halfway to his open mouth. "What?"

"Yeah! We could see my parents! You still haven't met them!" Alfred resumed eating happily. Tonight Arthur had made roast beef, a dish that Alfred actually enjoyed. "And we could have New Years there too!"

"A-Alfred, we can't. What of my job, your job, my cat?" Arthur shook his head. "There is too much to take into consideration here. It's best we plan ahead for next year."

"We'll just bring Gentleman with us!" Alfred exclaimed. "My parents won't mind."

"And work?" Arthur pressed.

Alfred waved him off with a shrug. "I'll take a paid vacation. And you can ask George to come in and work. He _is_ a co-owner. It'll be fine."

Sighing, Arthur put his fork down. "This is all so sudden. I don't know if I…"

Alfred interrupted. "It'll be fine! Really! I'll make the plans tonight!"

"Alfred wait!" Arthur was frowning now. "I have to make sure this can all work out. Don't just make you own plans without me!"

"Gee if I didn't know any better I'd say you weren't looking forward to this," Alfred grumbled.

Arthur's patience was wearing thin. He stood up from the table. "Alfred, I am going to take a bath. Promise me you will _not_ make any more plans without my consent."

He then left. Alfred shrugged and continued to eat. He'll come around, he thought.

But Arthur didn't "come around" like Alfred had hoped. He was set on his own preparations he had already planned for them. Tensions steadily rose as the days passed. Every day Alfred would say snarky comments to irritate Arthur, and Arthur in turn would loudly put down any ideas Alfred had of traveling. Neither refused to budge on the issue.

It all came to a head when Gentleman didn't come for breakfast one morning.

"Here kitty!" Arthur called. He checked under the couch and all the chairs, in closets and cupboards, and even behind the television.

"He'll come when he's hungry," Alfred said. He was watching videos on the Internet, making it a point to not help in the search. "Just leave it alone."

Arthur slammed a door closed. "So sorry my pet's disappearance is ruining your video."

"I think it's your negative attitude," Alfred said all too casually. "That probably made him leave too."

Arthur seethed, "I think it was your pigheadedness, you asshole!"

Alfred spun around to glare at Arthur. He challenged him right back. "Watch it…"

"Or what? This is _my_ flat! I can kick you out!" Arthur strode to the front door, opening it violently, and pointing to the hallway. "In fact, why don't you just go now?"

The chair fell backwards as Alfred stood up quickly. He looked hurt for the briefest of moments, but then rage overtook him. "Fine! You care more about your God damn cat than me anyways!"

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain!" Arthur snapped.

"God, God, God _fucking_ damnit!" Alfred ran into the bedroom. He continued to shout from there. "You want a Christmas _your_ way? Fine! I'm out of here!"

"Good!" Arthur yelled, still by the front door. "Go back to America! Your parents will understand what a blathering, selfish idiot you are!"

Alfred stomped into the room, a haphazardly packed suitcase in his hand. His face was heated from anger. "Oh, _I'm_ the selfish one? Right! Considering you're the jerk who made plans without me, why is it you get to yell at me? Isn't that a little hypocritical? You can't shove all the blame on me!"

"I talked about it with you! It's not my fault you don't remember agreeing with me!"

"The only thing I remember is you making up your mind without me! It's almost like you don't even fucking _need_ me!"

"How astute! Maybe I don't!"

"Then you can thank your precious God I'm leaving!" Alfred brushed past Arthur. His suitcase knocked into Arthur's knees.

"You bloody twat!" Arthur grabbed the door and slammed it so hard, their coat rack hanging off the back clattered to the floor.

* * *

It would be hours later that panic settled in, and Arthur debated whether or not he should call Alfred. What if he had really gone to America? The thought depressed Arthur to the point he felt ready to cry. With no cat and no boyfriend, the joyful holiday music was dull and all the Christmas specials seemed lame. Arthur couldn't even focus long enough to care about anything else.

When he saw the same ad for the Doctor Who Christmas special for the fifteenth time that night, he jumped to his feet and raced for his jacket and umbrella. Even if Alfred had already left for America, Arthur felt compelled to see for himself.

He flung his door open and ran down the four flights of stairs to his car. As he reached it he heard small mewing from near the bushes. Gentleman still hadn't come back from where it was he had wandered off to. Was it possible he had slipped outside? Arthur moved to inspect the bushes, his mind-whirling on just how his indoor-only cat had ended up in the bushes outside.

Instead of his orange and white Scottish Fold however, Arthur was met with a small white kitten. It was curled into a shivering ball underneath the branches. The poor thing was barely visible in the snow surrounding it.

Arthur scooped the tiny kitten into his hands. "Dear me, are you all alone little one?"

He wrapped his scarf around it, clutching it to his chest. The kitten mewed louder. "Don't fret. I'll get you inside and warm you right up."

Just as he turned to head back inside however, Gentleman appeared from under the brush nearby. He had a dead mouse in his mouth. Upon seeing Arthur his tail flicked up in recognition.

"Gentleman!" He scooped up his cat and hugged him to his chest tightly. A wave of relief washed over him, hitting his nerves so hard he began to weep uncontrollably. "Oh I was so worried! Did you get out to take care of this kitten? You're so stupid! Just like Alfred! Oh Alfred!"

Thinking of him made Arthur sob harder. He leaned over holding the two cats, hunched over in the snow, and crying himself silly. Gentleman licked at his master's tears in hopes of comfort. The snow began to fall around them, and he remembered he had a young animal in his arms. He stood up quickly, tears still trickling down his cheeks.

"Oh, let's get you inside." Arthur head back into the apartment complex.

He wanted to find Alfred, but the kitten's life was more prominent. It could very well have passed away if it had stayed out in the cold for much longer. If Gentleman hadn't been there for it, the kitten surely would've died. Arthur considered it a blessing in disguise that he had left when he did.

When Arthur entered his flat he saw a suitcase by the front door and Alfred's car keys on the kitchen table. Arthur's heart leapt into his throat. Gentleman jumped from his arms and headed for his water dish. Just as Arthur was to call out, Alfred came running out from around the hall from the bedroom. He stopped short, frozen in mid-motion of putting on his jacket. If Arthur thought he was emotional before, it was nothing to how he felt now; his cat safe, his boyfriend back in the apartment after their loud fight, and Christmas just around the corner. It caused him to burst out into loud sobs again.

Alfred crossed the short space between them and took Arthur into his arms. He shuddered against him as a small sob of his own escaped his throat. Arthur could smell beer and cigarettes, but his breath didn't smell of it.

"You went to that pub?" Arthur mumbled.

Alfred's voice was muffled by Arthur's hair as he spoke. "Just to think. Didn't drink."

"You came back." Arthur's voice came out barely louder than a whisper; as if he didn't want to speak too loud for fear that it wasn't true. He hated how desperate he sounded and how tight he clung to Alfred's arm, but right now was not the time for a mask over his true feelings. He had almost lost the most important person in his life.

"Of course I came back. I can't leave you." Alfred pulled back slightly. He wiped at his tears, and then brushed Arthur's. He tried to get Arthur to look at him. He wanted to see his green eyes. "I'm so sorry I left…"

Arthur looked up at this. His eyes were a vivid green from his tears. Alfred had sworn he'd never make Arthur cry again, and yet, here they were.

"I kicked you out…"

Alfred opened his mouth to protest more, but a small mewl interrupted them. The kitten was still in Arthur's arms. Gentleman left his dish to inspect why the kitten was crying. He kept a careful watch from Arthur's feet.

"Where'd you get that kitten?" Alfred took it from Arthur. "Replacin' me already?"

Arthur grabbed a tissue to wipe his nose. He tried to not think of what a mess he probably looked right now. "No. When I went out to…to find you, I heard his meows. Gentleman was caring for him."

"But how'd he get out and downstairs?"

"It must have been a time when we went shopping." Arthur went into the kitchen to fetch some milk. "Upon coming home one of us must have left the door open for too long."

Alfred stroked Gentleman. "Aw, were you a good mommy?"

Arthur returned with a small eye dropper filled with milk. "Give him here. He has to be fed properly. There's only so much nutrition Gentleman could've given him."

"What'll we do with him?" Alfred asked as he handed the kitten over.

"We can't keep him. The landlord will only allow one pet." Arthur sat on the sofa and began feeding the kitten. It sucked on the tip hungrily. Arthur smiled, happy to know it was still able to eat. "He will have to go to a new home when he's strong enough."

Alfred sat beside him. He pouted. "You'd deny Gentleman his baby?"

"This is not his baby," Arthur said with a roll of his eyes. "We cannot keep him."

Alfred yawned and put an arm around Arthur's shoulder. He slouched in his seat, but kept looking at Arthur. "Let's not fight anymore, 'k?"

"Yes," Arthur murmured. He turned his head to kiss Alfred. A hand touched Arthur's face as Alfred kissed him back.

And everything felt right.

* * *

Morning broke on Christmas Day. Arthur snuggled close to Alfred. There was a slight snip in the air despite the heater being on. Alfred stirred, blinking, and then yawning awake. The light was a bright white rather than a warm gold. Snow was outside, the couple was together, and it was Christmas. It was nearly perfect.

When Arthur awoke, they cuddled close, savoring the time alone together before starting the day. Alfred liked stroking Arthur's hair because then Arthur would smile and kiss his cheek. And Arthur would touch at Alfred's collarbone, memorizing it until he could see it in his sleep, which made Alfred kiss Arthur's ear. They would chuckle as they said nothing, breathing what sounded like promises of love, and never looking away from each other. And this was what stayed with them the most.

But the day had to go on, and Arthur had church. He had gone to evening Mass last year, but this year he wanted to go in the morning to get it over with so his day was free afterwards. It also gave Alfred enough time to start on their dinner. Alfred had demanded it be ham.

Alfred watched from the bed as Arthur dressed. He wore his suit and green tie like every Sunday, and his hair, always slightly scuffled mess, was tamed with a wet comb through his hair. There was that smile as he watched himself in the mirror. He always had it when he was preparing to leave for church. Then, Alfred got out of bed.

"I'm coming with you," he said. Arthur looked at him in surprise.

"What? You've never been to church."

"Maybe not to yours, but I did back home." Alfred began undressing. "Parents are Christian. I know that's technically different, but I _did_ go to church. I'm not a total heathen."

Arthur rolled his eyes at this, but then he watched him curiously. "Why now all of a sudden?"

"Do you not want me to come?" Alfred asked with a smirk. He knew Arthur would say no and they'd be on their way. There had always been that secretive glance Arthur would give him when he left on Sundays; almost like a wish for Alfred to one day just follow him right out.

Sure enough, Arthur got what he wanted, so he didn't fuss anymore. Gentleman had taken it upon himself these past few days to nurture the kitten. It was steadily getting stronger and livelier, but it was still too timid to leave Gentleman's side. Alfred had started calling the kitten Ace, much to Arthur's displeasure.

Arthur was giddy. He had always wanted to just come out and ask Alfred to come just once, but he never felt it right. Alfred had been respectful of Arthur's love of Catholicism, and for the religion itself, but there was that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that Alfred secretly resented it. It probably would stay for many years despite anything Alfred did to prove it wasn't true. However, seeing him coming to church was a good way to help dispel any negative thoughts. Maybe this was Alfred's way of bridging a gap or coming to terms with the religion. Whatever the case may be, it was exciting.

Alfred turned his head every which way in awe. He didn't touch anything, but the way he stared at everything he might as well have been. It was like a child in a toy store for the first time. He followed Arthur dutifully and greeted all of his friends that approached them. It came as a shock when they all knew him.

"Oh hello Mrs. Peters," Arthur said politely. He shook an old lady's hand and returned her kind smile.

"Hello dear," she replied. She wore an old blue dress with a matching hat atop her grey hair cut to a bob style. She had bright hazel eyes that sparked in interest when she saw Alfred. "You're new. And handsome."

"Howdy!" Alfred greeted.

Mrs. Peters practically shoved Arthur aside as she rushed to get closer to Alfred. She took his hand in a firm shake, surprisingly strong for an old lady. "And American! Hello! You must be the Alfred our dear Arthur prattles on about!"

Alfred blushed. "I seem to be quite well known around here, huh? I had no idea Arthur talked so much about me."

"Oh yes! He's so enamored with you, it's just adorable."

Arthur and Alfred looked laughable by this point. They flustered and blushed like teenagers, stuttering out a thank you and avoiding eye contact. It was so rare that they were given compliments for their relationship. It was new. Neither knew what to do next, so they were grateful when everyone took their seats in the pews and Mass began.

Alfred was hilariously lost. He zoned out and jumped up late when everyone stood to sing. He was hoping for Christmas songs he knew like Rocking Around the Christmas Tree or the Twelve Days of Christmas. He was just grateful he half-remembered Noel. Arthur was falling in love with him more than ever. It was quite adorable, he thought.

Finally, Mass came to an end and everyone rose to leave. Alfred kept looking at the altar. He seemed almost on edge more than he did during the ceremony.

"Babe, I'll be right back," Alfred said suddenly. He stood and then wound his way through the crowd, heading up to the front.

Arthur watched curiously, but his attention was soon diverted when more people came up to talk to him. He wished them a happy Christmas. Many asked about Alfred, some even expressing happiness on what a nice boyfriend he was for coming.

"Ever think of setting down?" one lady asked. "Civil unions are legal."

"And marriage might soon be as well," her husband said.

Arthur blushed to his ears. "O-oh, I don't know about that… I never… put much thought into it…"

In truth, Arthur had. Painstakingly so. He wondered if Alfred had too, and if he even wanted it in the first place. A union, Arthur thought, was basically a false marriage, but he'd take what he could get. Anything to say they were together for all the world to see, forever.

And yet, he also desperately wished it were marriage instead. To be wed through the church was something he wanted far above anything else. How he'd love to be blessed and accepted by God, and that He would acknowledge their love in union. That their love could transcend them into heaven. That was his main reason for never talking about it with anyone. While it was considered trivial to some, it meant a lot to him.

The other part was what would happen if they had a civil union? Arthur enjoyed seeing Alfred every morning, sharing their meals together, spending rainy nights cuddled under a blanket together, shopping together, sleeping together, and just living by his side, but was that enough? After all they had gone through he felt it odd that they could settle down so easily. He felt that they deserved it, but was that why he was so scared? Because it seemed so easy it was almost close to a joke someone could pull out from under them like a rug.

Alfred hadn't returned yet, so Arthur took a seat in the pew nearby. He could see the American talking to the priest, but he had no idea why or what for. When Arthur joined his church, Alfred met him. They got along surprisingly well, so Arthur had no reason to worry. Still he was very curious.

He passed the time looking up at the stained glassed depicting Jesus' life. The glass was circular, and Jesus' crucifixion was in the center, his life told around it in smaller circles. Arthur closed his eyes, thanking God and Jesus for all they had done for him. For showing him that even though their tests are quite challenging, if he listens to his heart, the one true weapon of love God and Jesus had given him, then he could find his path.

Eventually Alfred returned. Arthur smiled and began to get up, but Alfred moved to sit beside him. He looked incredibly nervous. Perspiration was evident on his brow. He fiddled with his clothes as his eyes skittered everywhere but on Arthur.

"Dearest, what ever is the matter?" Arthur took Alfred's hands, surprised to feel sweat on them. "Did something happen?"

Alfred then looked at Arthur, but in a very odd way. He was searching Arthur's eyes for something. He squeezed his hands before dropping one of Arthur's. He caressed Arthur's face before tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear.

Arthur was stuck with a memory. There have been two times in the past where he's realized that he is madly infatuated with his boyfriend. Both times he found he fell deeper in love. Right now he thought that this was the same for Alfred.

"Arthur…?" Alfred sounded breathless. He blushed at hearing his own voice. "You…you know I love you and that you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me, right?"

Arthur's blush rivaled Alfred's. "Y-yes, if you say I am…then… You are for me as well."

"Well, I-I can't live my life without you… No matter what happens, as long as you're by my side…forever, then…"

Arthur gasped. He knew where this was going now. Alfred then dropped to one knee and pulled from his pocket a small ring. He still held one of Arthur's hands.

"Then…will you… civil union with me?" Alfred frowned at this. "That sounds dumb. Uh, will you marry me?"

Tears prickled at Arthur's eyes. How he had agonized over this when it was all so simple. The only reason he felt so hesitant was because the right man hadn't been asking. It was either his own thoughts or someone else. Now, having Alfred before him with earnest love in his eyes and an eager, if not nervous, smile on his lips, Arthur could see quite clearly what his answer would be.

"Yes," he said lightly. Then, stronger. "Oh yes! Alfred!"

He flung himself upon the man with unabashed tears. Alfred was crying too. He held Arthur tight and kissed his cheek. The ring slipped onto Arthur's finger. It was perfect.

The priest approached them with a broad smile. "Happy days! Congratulations!"

"Father," Arthur started, wiping at his face, but the tears kept coming. "Thank you…"

"Alfred came to ask if I would marry you two, but I had to decline sadly. It is not yet allowed by law. I instructed him on how to obtain a civil union instead." The priest chuckled. "But whenever it is legal, I would be honored to wed you two. God is proud to have such lovely young people such as yourselves be in such beautiful and pure love like this."

"Thank you." Arthur to shake the man's hand. "Thank you for… everything. You truly are a miracle."

"I am merely a man. God has sent me on this path, so thank Him."

Arthur nodded. He felt a surge of love and warmth engulf him, and he began to cry again. Alfred took him in his arms. He and the priest continued to speak while Arthur tried to calm down. Arthur just wanted to bask in that moment with this feeling nestling into his heart as if there had always been a spot reserved just for it.

Then, something registered in his head.

"Oh!" He snapped away from Alfred. "You! Is that why you fought so hard to go visit your family? You wanted to propose to me then…"

Alfred blushed and nodded. "Yeah, but… it doesn't matter where I propose to you… Just that we're together and that you said yes. That's what I realized when I was at the pub. That's why I came back. It was stupid of me to just want a situation, when I just wanted an answer."

Arthur shook his head as a wry smile formed on his face. They hugged and shared a quick kiss. The priest bid them another congratulation and invited Alfred back again, although Arthur knew this was a one time deal. Nevertheless, he cherished it.

They went home holding hands and stopped at the store to buy some champagne as a celebration. Returning home they remembered they still had a kitten that technically couldn't be there, but they didn't care. They undressed and had their drinks on the bed with the lights on low. Jazz music played on the stereo.

"When did you know…?" Arthur asked. He was admiring his ring.

"I think I always knew." Alfred was admiring Arthur's body. "I just… After everything… I really can't imagine being with anyone else."

"Was it after that day when you suddenly wanted to take the long way to the theater?" Arthur moved to get some more champagne. "It was very strange of you."

"No, it wasn't then," Alfred replied. He held his glass out for a refill. He knew Arthur was getting a buzz from this, but he was fine. "I just felt…like something bad was gonna happen there. But, I kept thinking about how cute you were and what you said and stuff, and I just… Well…"

"Does anyone else know?" Arthur asked. Alfred nodded. "Who?"

"My parents and Matt. No one else. I wanted to wait to tell anyone."

Arthur smiled. "I'm sorry I ruined your original plans. I can only imagine what you had in store for me."

"Naw, it was just you open your present from me, and it was the ring, and I take it and ask you."

Arthur was silent for a moment, letting the jazz fill the space as Alfred sipped at his drink. Then, "Bloody hell, that sounded terribly romantic. Romantic comedy terrible."

Alfred laughed. "Yeah, that's what I was going for."

Arthur leaned over and kissed Alfred's nose. "You know… we should honeymoon in New York…and then _marry _there."

Alfred shot up so he was sitting on his knees. His eyes were as wide as his smile. "Oh my God! I totally didn't think of that! Yeah! We should do that!"

"Then we can be married in two countries…" He pulled Alfred back down so he could curl up against his side. "Our two homes…"

* * *

_Hoshiko2_'s cents: So, I think that is all I have for this series. No, really. Unless something strikes my fancy, this is it. No, sorry, no wedding. But you can still chat with this AU Art and Al on my writing tumblr!

Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
